


An Excellent Solution

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [5]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: AU Yeah August 2020, Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Bed Sharing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers/Friends with Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: The Ark's personnel quarters are damaged from the crash and time. Time to start pairing up. Prowl isn't entirely comfortable with the idea but at least he can stand having Jazz close by – very close by.
Relationships: Prowl/Jazz
Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860307
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	An Excellent Solution

**Author's Note:**

> AU Yeah AUgust Day 5: Bed Sharing

"Well, it's not great, but it could be worse," Jazz reported, dropping a tablet onto Prowl's desk. Bolted to the floor, it had stayed upright during the Ark's crash and was mostly undamaged. Sediment had gathered in the corners of the office, and one wall was slightly buckled, but it too had held up pretty well. "Wheeljack says it'll be a while before he can get power back to all the quarters and effect repairs, and in the meantime, everyone's going to have to double up or sleep in shifts."

Prowl didn't like the idea of sleeping in shifts, whether in his bed or someone else's, but he understood duty. "I see. Has a roster been drawn up, or will we try to let the crew pick who they'd pair with?"

"I was thinking of a mix of both," Jazz answered. "Let people who want to pair up pair themselves up, assign the people who don't care either way and then find a way to deal with the rest. Plus, Ratchet's offered a part of med-bay to anyone who doesn't mind 'charging in alt."

Prowl nodded. "That will work, at least for now. And the likelihood of being able to extract the Ark from the mountain?"

"Zilch. It'll hold together till we can get it reinforced, but it'll never be space-worthy again."

"Well, it doesn't seem like we'll be returning to Cybertron soon anyway," Prowl said regretfully. "Although if the Decepticons can build a functioning space ship, I imagine we can too."

"Yeah, well, I think we might want to stick around for a bit, first, make sure ol' Megs is really gone," Jazz said, and Prowl knew he'd already warned Prime about the possibility of Decepticon survival.

"I agree."

"Thought you would," Jazz said in a satisfied tone. "So, you thought about who you want to double up with, yet?"

Prowl shook his head. "I can simply recharge in alt in my office. Others can use my quarters."

"Oh, no, you won't," Jazz said firmly. "You spend way too much time in here as it is, and you know you're not gonna be at your best if you're 'charging in alt. You're sleeping in a real bed. You can do it in shifts if you don't wanna share, but you're not sleeping in here, and I'll get Ratchet to back me up on that if I have to."

"Very well," Prowl said, knowing he was going to lose the argument. Not that he had really wanted to argue very hard. It wasn’t that he distrusted his fellow Autobots; it was just that he didn't like the idea of other people in his room. But he was an officer, and Prowl understood the importance of setting an example. "I suppose shifts would not be too objectionable."

"You hate the idea."

Jazz knew him far too well.

"I'm not fond of it," Prowl admitted. "I enjoy my privacy, but I can hardly ask others to do something I wouldn't do myself. Who have you chosen?"

"Don't know yet," Jazz said. "My place is off-limits while it's being repaired. Think you could stand me for a deca-cycle or so?"

That…was an excellent solution. Prowl smiled at his friend. "I think I could, yes."

* * *

To start with, they tried their best to use Prowl's quarters in shifts, but Jazz's prediction about Megatron had come true. Decepticon activity meant that they wound up grabbing rest whenever they could. Sometimes it meant they wound up sharing the bed. Prowl was not used to sharing a bed, but they transformed it out enough that they each had space. Prowl liked to sleep on his back, Jazz liked to sleep curled up on his side facing the room and with Prowl safely behind him. One deca-cycle stretched into two, thanks to Decepticon activity and resulting shortages of materials, and Prowl got used to having Jazz next to him. More used than he'd expected, as he found out one morning when he woke up nestled against Jazz's back with his arm over his friend.

Prowl tried to sneakily move away, but it seemed Jazz was already awake.

"Never pictured you for a cuddler, Prowler," Jazz said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I – "

"Hey, don't gotta apologize," Jazz said, patting his hand. "Can't help what you do in your sleep, right? 'Sides, it's nice to wake up to a little affection."

So it was good that Jazz was okay with it because, as they moved into deca-cycle three, Prowl found himself waking snuggled against Jazz more often than not. Jazz took to wrapping his arm over Prowl's, or latching onto his hand, and not letting him go. It grew less and less awkward and more familiar as the cycles went by, and Prowl began to think he'd miss it once Jazz's quarters were habitable again.

"Feels good staying here with you, Prowler," Jazz said sleepily one night. "Gonna miss it. Like having you snuggled up against me."

Prowl, who'd been lying apart from Jazz in the way they usually started the night, gave in and just spooned up against his friend's back. "Like this?"

"Mmm. Yeah. 'Night, Prowl."

Prowl smiled. "Good night, Jazz."

Jazz pushed back against Prowl, and his visor flickered off for the night. Prowl watched him for a few kliks before succumbing to recharge himself. It was good, he told himself, to have someone close at night.

Apparently, his structure and interface systems thought so too, because it wasn't too much after that that Prowl woke up in the middle of the night, hips pressing into Jazz and spike prompting him to pressurize. Prowl immediately jerked back because, autonomic response or not, it was still inappropriate, but of course, that woke Jazz.

"Prowl?" Jazz mumbled sleepily. "What? Decepticons?"

"No, I – "

But Jazz was nothing if not observant, even if freshly woken. "Running hot, there, Prowler?"

They were still close enough that there was hardly any point denying it, even if Prowl had wanted to. "Yes, I apologize."

"It's okay, 'm not upset. Can't help what happens in your sleep, remember?" Jazz's fingers played idly with his for a moment. "Y'know, if you did want to have some fun, I'm up for it with you, right?"

"I – "

"Or we can just go back to snuggling, all nice and platonic," Jazz added gently. "Won't say anything if you want to hit the washracks or something and get rid of that charge."

"I – " Prowl said again. Jazz still hadn't let go of his hand, hadn't made any attempt to move away from Prowl. Jazz wasn't wrong about the charge, either, since it was persistent and not showing any signs of ebbing. "It would feel good, and I do need the charge to disperse."

Jazz chuckled and rolled back far enough that he could almost kiss Prowl. "This is the Jazz-Meister we're talking about, mech. It'll feel _amazing_." His expression turned serious for a moment. "Are you worried it'll get weird? 'Cause friends with benefits isn’t for everyone, and it's okay if that includes you."

It was the consideration, rather than the offer of physical relief, that sold Prowl.

"I'm not worried it'll get weird," Prowl said, smiling. "May I kiss you?"

"Oh, yeah. C'mere."

Prowl leaned over Jazz and kissed him. Jazz reached back and cupped Prowl's helm, holding him in the kiss as it deepened. Jazz didn't make any attempt to roll all the way over, but Prowl liked this position anyway.

"Do you want me to spike you?" Prowl asked while Jazz ran his fingers over whatever part of Prowl he could reach. "Like this?"

"Yeah," Jazz said, and grasped Prowl's hand again, guiding it down to rub his thigh. "Oh yeah. Love getting fragged from behind."

Jazz's thigh was smooth as Prowl ran his hand down it. "Do you?"

"Yeah. Won't say 'no' to other positions, but the way a spike pushes right into that plexus at the front of my valve?" Jazz groaned, only a little theatrically, which might have had something to do with Prowl stroking the edges of his codpiece. "So. Fragging. _Good_."

"I see." Prowl ignored the signals he was getting from his spike and pushed his hand between Jazz's thighs from behind, cupping his panel. "I can accommodate that." He stroked hot armour with light fingers, and Jazz shivered and opened right up for him, shifting to give Prowl better access. The protective platelets over his valve were just barely opened, and Prowl nibbled the side of Jazz's neck while he coaxed them apart.

"Oh, Primus!" Jazz groaned, arching his head to give Prowl more access. "Little harder, Prowler, just a – yeah, just like that! Oh, Primus, I gotta feel your mouth on me sometime." He ran his hand down to Prowl's panel, which was still closed. "Open up for me, yeah?"

Prowl would have liked to pressurize straight into Jazz, but the angle wasn't the best, and besides, he was going to have to issue a 'lock' override soon if he didn't want his spike to do an 'open' one for him. In answer to Jazz's question, he opened his armour, stifling a moan of relief in Jazz's shoulder then gasping sharply when Jazz's hand closed around him.

"That is _nice_ ," Jazz said appreciatively, running his fingers over Prowl's spike.

"It's plain," Prowl murmured, not sure why he was protesting. He'd never had any modifications added, it was merely the default spike format for his structure-type.

"There's nothing wrong with plain, and besides, you're thick, and you got a nice curve to you." Jazz ran his fingers ran up over the head, and Prowl gasped again. "Oh, frag me, Prowl – and I mean that: _frag me_."

"You're not ready," Prowl countered, sliding a testing finger into Jazz's valve. Jazz was wet, but not quite wet enough for Prowl. Prowl pulled out, cupped his hand over Jazz's valve again and rubbed his node, circling two fingers over it while Jazz pushed into his touch.

"Won't be – won't be long, Prowler, not if you – ohhh…" Jazz's visor flickered, and his valve – _textured_ , decidedly not standard - fluttered needily when Prowl pushed his thumb in. "Primus!"

"Good?"

"Yeah – yeah, just – if you get me off by node, I'm gonna be too sensitive to be spiked for a bit, and I _really_ want to be spiked!"

"I don't want to hurt you."

Prowl's spike was leaking, and Jazz smeared the clear fluid over the head; Prowl's vocalizer spat static.

"You're wet," Jazz pointed out. "I'm wet. Please?"

Prowl didn't want to debate any longer, not least because Jazz _was_ wet and nearly all Prowl's powerful processors could focus on was what his valve would feel like around Prowl's spike.

"Yes," Prowl agreed, freeing his hand and lining his spike up.

"Oh yeah," Jazz whispered eagerly the moment Prowl's spike pressed against his valve. "Oh yeah, yeah...oh! Mmm! _Prowl_!"

"Frag," Prowl breathed, slowly hilting himself.

Jazz laughed breathlessly. "Not something I ever thought I'd hear you say."

Buried deep inside his best friend, a valve gripping his spike for the first time in longer than he cared to remember even taking stasis into account, Prowl couldn't reply. He buried his face against Jazz's back and rocked his hips, filling Jazz as deeply as he could, bottoming out. Jazz shivered, and his hand fumbled for Prowl's again and got it.

"Feels good?" Prowl murmured.

"Feels fragging _perfect_ ," Jazz groaned. "C'mon, Prowler, give it to me."

Prowl wasn't about to say 'no' to that, and he started to move, taking Jazz with steady thrusts, spooned against his back, their hands still entwined. Jazz pushed back against him, urging Prowl on with moans and praise.

"Frag, Prowl," Jazz moaned, drawing his upper leg closer to his chest so Prowl could get deeper. "Frag, that's good, c'mon, little faster, little harder, yeah…"

Prowl gave Jazz what he wanted, and it wasn't long before Jazz shuddered through a small overload.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Jazz gasped when Prowl slowed.

"You said you'd be too sensitive."

Jazz moaned, reaching back to tug at Prowl's hip. "Only from my node, spikes are fine, it's okay, don't stop! Can frag me through the overload even, 's all good."

Prowl kept going, trusting Jazz to know his limits, feeling Jazz trembling around him as if his overload had never quite finished. But even though Prowl had woken up aroused, he was getting close but not quite tipping over. He needed a different angle.

"Jazz," Prowl said, pushing up on one arm and leaning over his partner a little. "Jazz, can you get on all fours for me? Please?"

"Yeah," Jazz said, and shifted as Prowl had asked. Prowl made sure to move with him, coming to kneel between Jazz's legs without pulling out of his valve. "Oh, that's gonna – don't make me wait."

Prowl put a hand on Jazz's shoulder and gently pressed him down. Jazz went easily, burying his face in his pillow. Prowl took a moment to appreciate the view and his lover, stroking his hands down Jazz's sides until he could grip his waist.

"Yeah, go for it, Prowler, nice and hard, wanna feel you get off."

Prowl flexed his fingers on Jazz's sides once, pulled almost all the way out, then drove back in, wringing a cry from Jazz.

"Yes! Prowl!"

Prowl didn't hold back, fragging Jazz hard as he chased his own overload. Jazz moaned and clutched at the bed, textured valve gripping Prowl's spike tight. Jazz overloaded again right before a low groan tore from Prowl's voice box, and he came as well, spending deep inside his lover.

Prowl managed not to collapse over Jazz afterward, but it was a near thing. He did drape himself over his lover, cooling systems running at maximum. He wondered if he might be too heavy, but Jazz was practically purring in satisfaction, so it seemed alright, at least for now. Prowl nuzzled whatever piece of Jazz he was nearest to, and settled down to enjoy the post-overload lassitude.

* * *

Things between himself and Jazz did indeed not 'get weird.' They didn't interface again before the sharing edict was lifted a few cycles later, but Prowl gave in and started his nights spooned up behind Jazz.

When Jazz moved out, Prowl found he missed having the mech near him at night. Prowl left the bed transformed out since it would seem too small otherwise. Prowl had a little difficulty getting back to sleep alone, though, especially after stressful days. It was after one such day that Jazz showed up at his door, looking worn.

"Hey, Prowler," Jazz said, tired. "Mind if I crash here tonight?"

"No," Prowl said, feeling relieved as well. "Not at all. In fact, I'm glad you're here."

"Rough day for you, too, huh?" Jazz asked rhetorically. "Gotta say, Prowler, I've missed having you near at night."

"So have I."

"Huh." Jazz looked at him as if considering something. "We got some things to talk about, Prowler?"

"Perhaps," Prowl allowed, and put a hand on Jazz's arm to guide him to the bed. "But in the morning."

"Yeah," Jazz agreed, stretching out on the mattress. "In the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
